


Adventures of Old

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf Sex, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: A young couple decided to spice up their sex life with a VR game and decide to swap genders.





	

I smiled and excitedly glanced to my boyfriend Flynn. His short dark hair and mellow brown eyes caused me to grin wider. He smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Yes," I sputtered in excitement. "This new VR game is supposed to have 75% realism rating! Think of all the thing that could happen in it." I cooed as I seductively shimmyd closer to him. "All the...possibilities!"

He nervously laughed, "Yea I guess I'm not sure what to expect." He opened the online store and purchased two copies of the game. "I know it's a fantasy mmorpg, but I don't know what to expect playing as a ...you know." He whispered the next word even though we were alone in our apartment, "Girl."

I giggled, "Oh come on you know you are excited! I get to be the guy and you get to be the girl it will be a fun change of pace for us."

He blushed, "Yea I guess so. I'm glad you are so excited about you. I wish I could be more like you and set my reservations to the side."

I tucked my long blonde hair behind my ears and stood up. "Well I guess we'll just have to dive right in won't we?" I walked over to our gaming cabinet and grabbed our VR headsets. I handed Flynn his headset and started walking back to our room with mine.

"Lillian," he called.

I looked behind me still all smiles.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too babe," I winked and went back to the room with Flynn in tow.

I laid down on our queen sized bed and slipped the headset on. We had already agreed on a meeting area and I was too excited to start the character creation process. I started the headset and launched the game Adventures of Old. A loading screen popped up and I selected the character creator.

"Hello I am Lynx your personal assistant," a mature woman's voice seemed to flow out from around me. She faded into existence before me.

A floating android looking woman with long purple hair. "How may I assist you today?"

There was a slew of races before me and I already knew what I wanted. "I want to be a male drow."

My shape shifted and I was taller. Sliders and other character creation tools appeared at my fingertips. I adjusted my height so I was a tall handsome elf with dark skin and long white hair. I had a slightly muscular frame, and deep red eyes. I felt I was set on my appearance. I grinned and went on to the next thing; class. I already had an Idea what I wanted to be even if I might not be playing the game the way it was intended right away. I selected warrior and then selected swordsman. I was stoked I could be the big strong guy instead of the short wiry girl for once in my life. I'd always hated my height even if it would be a boon to my desired profession.

"Character created. Are you satisfied with your creation?"

"Yes! I'm ready send me in."

"Please create a name."

I tried to think of something that sounded like it could be elvish. "What about Zorin?"

"Zorin it is. Please enjoy your time here in Adventures of Old."

Everything faded to black and then a lush green world faded into existence. It was pleasantly warm out and smelled of nature. I was excited! I started out next to a fountain in what must be the newbie area. Flynn and I heard there was a great oak tree nearby and decided to meet up there.

I peered around and noticed a large oak tree off in the distance and made my way over to it. I leaned up against its massive trunk enjoying the shade. There was a village close by and I assumed there would be quest givers and such along with other players. Birds chirped as the time went on and I thought I could really get on this game to just hang out and relax.

A small girl about my height back in reality made her way over to the tree. She was a fairy and had big oversized wings. Her pink pigtails bobbed as she bounced over in my direction. My eyes widened as I noticed this innocent looking girls ginormous rack. It was a starck contrast to the rest of her cutesy image.

She walked up to me and shyly looked away, "I'm looking for a friend." She was too cute.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

Her green eyes met mine, "Lillian?"

I blushed at the realization that Flynn was this adorably cute fairy girl. "Flynn? Oh it really is you! You're so cute."

She blushed, "You look good too."

"So," I said as I reached out and placed my hand on the fairy's head. "What should I call you?"

"My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

"Zorin."

The top of Ruby's head came up just below my pecs; she was short. I was short in reality I inwardly sighed. Then again I had made Zorin as tall as I could for an elf. He was taller than Flynn was in real life, and Flynn wasn't short.

"So miss Ruby," I let my hand slide down her face and rest near her lips. "What should I do with you?"

Her eyes stared at me with wonder,and excitement. "Anything you want."

I breathed in sharply Ruby's outright consent was too much for me. I tenderly grabbed her by the wrist and led her behind the large tree away from any possible prying eyes.

I leaned her against the tree and kissed her passionately. It was a very distinct feeling being taller than her as we kissed; something I wasn't used to. Ruby shifted under my caress and wrapped her arms around me. My hand traveled down her side resting at her slender waist. I reached my hand behind her back and gently tugged on the large bow that held her skirt up. Her skirt slid over her curvy hips and she gently pulled away from my embrace.

"Let me help you with that," She beamed as she pulled off her top.

She slipped her slippers off and then her cute stockings. I undid her bra freeing her large breasts which I was all too eager to play with. I'd had a smaller set of my own for a long time, but I’d never had the chance to play with another’s. I caressed her breasts and then squeezed them affectionately in my hands. She let out a little moan as I teased her.

"Ah I never knew it would feel like this."

I grinned I wondered how she would react to something more intense than gentle teasing of her breasts. I firmly groped her breasts and she let out a cry in delight. My hand drifted down to her panties and slid them off of her body. Now she was completely nude. I admired her glorious form in the flesh before I started to take off my clothing. I threw off my vest and pulled my top off in a hurry. Ruby started fiddling with my belt buckle and quickly had my pants about my ankles. I dropped my drawers and kicked off my boots and socks.

Ruby's lips pursed as she ran her hand down my chest. The sensation was quite different from having breasts. "So What are you planning to do with me?" She bit her lip and looked longingly into my eyes.

"Well," I grabbed her hand and gently placed it on my already erect member. "I was thinking you could use that pretty mouth of yours to show me exactly how excited you are to be my cute little fairy."

"Oh my that sounds...enticing."

Ruby tested the waters with her hand first. She expertly stroked my shaft causing me immense pleasure. I was excited for more as she teased me. She kneeled down in the grass and begun to use her tongue to circle the head of my cock. I was so sensitive it was almost too much to begin with.

"Ahh Ruby," I moaned.

She slipped my cock into her hot moist mouth sliding along the shaft back and forth fitting more and more of my hard cock inside her. Ruby sucked my cock like a pro it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt. I knew this had been a good idea and I was in store for some real pleasurable experiences.  
I reached down and fondled Ruby's huge boobs roughly, and then focused on her nipples. I playfully pulled on them and rolled her stiff buds between my fingers. She made a sound of approval which vibrated threw my cock causing additional waves of pleasure.

I was too excited to keep with only this I wanted to give Ruby a chance to feel something new. "Lie down on the ground."

Ruby hesitantly pulled away from me and then laid on the ground. I had a feeling she expected our time was coming to a close, but that wasn't my plan. Not yet anyway. I kneeled down between her legs and spread them apart revealing her perfect pussy. It was cute, and already dripping her juices. I spread her lips apart and admired how pink and wet she was which also caused her to look shiny.  
I leaned over and begun to lick her beautifully fragrant pussy. She moaned as I let my tongue travel around her opening warming her up for what I was about to do next. I slid my tongue up to her clit and circled around it flicking her firm nib on occasion.

"Ooooh Zorin!" She cried out in pleasure.

I began sucking on her clit flicking it with my tongue every once in awhile. Ruby grabbed the top of my head and tried to shove closer against her as she thrust her hips up eagerly. I began to suck on her delicate nib more vigorously, and gently prodded at her entrance with my fingers. My fingers glided inside of her soaking wet pussy and I could feel it needily clench around me. I thrust my fingers in and out of her trying to hit her G spot as well.

"Aaahh Zorin I'm...ahhh!"

Was all she could manage to gasp as a her walls contracted around me and a flood of pussy juice squirted out of her all over me. I sat up still as hard as a rock and wiped some of her juice off of me then leaned over and kissed her.

"Zorin that was amazing," she gasped.

"Well it's not over yet," I grinned.

I lined up my cock with her needy hole and began to enter her. She was so hot, wet, and tight unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Then again I'd never felt with a penis before. As I thrust in then out I could feel waves of pleasure which were only enhanced by her walls and body convulsing. Her hips rocked as I slid my hard member in and out of her.

"Mmm harder!" She moaned.

I slammed my cock in and out of her with each thrust the pleasure intensifying. She wrapped her arms around me as I picked up the pace.

"Ahh Ruby."

"Zorin!"

I lifted her legs up over my shoulders and thrust in as deep as I could. Ruby let out a wild moan and shuddered and her pussy clamped down around me. I pounded her pussy with each long stroke causing her to quake each time I hit rock bottom inside her sopping wet entrance. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out as each thrust brought me loser to climax. I wanted it to last longer, but I wanted to cum inside her so bad. I wanted to feel what it was like to orgasim as a man.

Ruby started wildly gyrating her hips, and her grip on me tightened.

"Ahh I'm so close!" She wailed.

I picked up my pace and fucked her tight pussy as hard as I could. Hearing her say that excited me beyond belief. Ruby convulsed around me and let out a loud moan as she orgasmied with my cock inside of her.  
I kissed her deeply as I continued plunging my erect shaft deep in her nethers. I could feel a rising sensation threw my shaft to the head of my cock as an intense feeling spread through me and I came deep inside of Ruby's cunt.

"Oh Ruby!" I said as I relaxed and rested on top of her.

"That was amazing," she cooed. "We must do this again."

I smiled this was definitely amazing. "Yes totally. How about we log out and cuddle?"

She giggled, "Yes that sounds good."

I rolled off of her and quickly gathered my clothing. Ruby stood up and our mixed juices begun to drip out of her well used pussy. I smiled. I was definitely happy and would be fucking that little fairy again soon.


End file.
